bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Visored (Kenji Hiroshi)
, | notablemembers = Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Kenji Hiroshi }} The Visored (ヴァイザード, vaizādo) are a group of that have acquired Hollow-like powers. They served as central combatants in the conflicts with Kagura and . In addition they played an active role in the First Spiritual War as well as events following the Collapse. They where loosely affiliated with the original Gotei 13, Kenji Hiroshi's Ryū Order and, following the Collapse, Kentaro Hiroshi's Gotei 13. Overview The Visored could be considered the polar opposite of , in that they started as Shinigami who then later crossed into the realm of the Hollows, gaining Hollow-like abilities. This process is referred to as and was rare enough prior to the that only nine such examples of this phenomenon existed, eight of whom where afflicted by Aizen, with the other being afflicted by Bansui, without Aizen's knowledge. Visored access their Hollow powers by donning a mask specific to them, which supplements their Shinigami powers with Hollow powers, granting them a dual-based spiritual output as well as some distinctive Hollow powers, namely . A commonality amongst the Visored is that they each possess an Inner Hollow who must be subjugated before its power can be used freely. In terms of appearance and physiology Visored are indistinguishable from any other Shinigami, and appear completely . It is only when they don their Hollow mask does it become apparent that there is more to their power than appearances suggest. The Soul Society viewed such individuals as traitors prior to the conclusion of the Winter War, as eight of the nine original Visored where either Captains or Lieutenants in the Gotei 13, while the ninth was of the Shiba clan. The Central 46 ruled that they where to be executed as Hollow, but couldn't find out where they where hiding, though this wasn't the case with Kenji. In his case they sent the Onmitsukidō to hunt him down, prompting Kenji to found the Ryū Order. Some years later the ranks of the Visored would swell. Although technically Tsuji (they possessed Quincy-like powers as well) Kusaka Kori, Ino Hiroshi and Kazuma Nishiki were all affiliated with the Visored led by Shinji, as Shinji's group had earlier helped Kenji through many difficult challenges. Kenji's son, Kentaro Hiroshi, was also considered a member of their group; having had prior dealings with Kensei Muguruma. Bansui would also inflict upon Shūhei Hisagi the same fate, leading him to join the Ryū Order under Kenji at Kensei's urging. Immediately following the Collapse the only active members of the Visored where Kensei, Kentaro and Shūhei; in fact, they are the only known Shinigami who have undergone Hollowfication who are left active. The status of Shinji and the others was unknown for a time but it was later discovered that all of them, sans Lisa Yadōmaru, where in the World of the Living watching as events unfolded. Lisa joined Kenji in his quest to safeguard Kei Yume (who was trapped within the Serenity Jewel) from The Outsider. Known Visored & Affiliates *Shinji Hirako. *Kensei Muguruma. *Rōjūrō "Rose" Ōtoribashi. *Love Aikawa. *Lisa Yadōmaru. *Mashiro Kuna. *Hiyori Sarugaki. *Hachigen Ushōda. *Kenji Hiroshi. *Shūhei Hisagi. *Kentaro Hiroshi. Former Visored *Van Satonaka. Allies *Kei Yume. *Masaki Satō. *Nerine Amamine. *Kusaka Kori. *Kazuma Nishiki. *Ino Choyo. *Anna Satonaka. Notes Behind the Scenes *The Visored are linked to the main cast of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) through Kei Yume, who had already been in exile by the time of the Hollowfication Incident. Kei helped the Visored in numerous ways following their exile and was largely responsible for directing Kenji Hiroshi to them, who subsequently joined their ranks. Kei also helped some of the Visored set up businesses to help integrate them into their new lives, particularly following the . Most of these businesses had moved to Kagamino City by the time of The Collapse. :*Kei financed Yume Yadōmaru Books, which was ran by Lisa Yadōmaru. :*Kei financed Hachigen Tea, which was ran by Hachigen Ushōda. :*Kei helped Shinji Hirako procure a number of vinyl records which the latter played at his small jazz bar in Kagamino City. *Most of the Shinigami who have undergone Hollowfication in the works of author have direct ties to the Visored, even if they where never counted amongst the Visored's group. :*Van Satonaka was a close friend of both Kenji and Kei. Kenji not only aided Van in subjugating his Inner Hollow but also sparred with him at length to help him familiarize himself with his new-found powers. :*Kentaro Hiroshi and Shinrei Kurosaki are the sons of Kenji and received tutelage in controlling their Hollow powers from Kensei Muguruma in addition to Kenji and Kei. :*Kusaka Kori, Ino Hiroshi and Kazuma Nishiki where Kenji's closest friends, not to mention allies of the Visored. Kensei trained Kazuma, Hachigen and Ino developed a number of new Kidō techniques together, whilst Kusaka struck up a rapport with Shinji. When the three underwent involuntary Hollowfication due to their transformation into Tsuji, Kenji served as their guide to mastering their Hollow powers. :*Kay Hiroshi inherited her father Kenji's Tsuji powers and was trained by him to control her Hollow powers from a young age. Navigation Category:Groups Category:Race